Prefect Duty
by zvjezz
Summary: Hermione and Ron are on a prefect duty and are met with some...interesting occurances. RH mild fluff with some SS. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, if I did, Ron and Hermione would have snogged by now. *Sigh* It's all J.K. Rowling's. Thank you to She's a Star for the inspiration for the Snape/Sinistra ship. I do not own the coffee mug that I so borrowed from her for this fic either.  
  
Rating: PG for language.  
  
Author's Note: This is just a little something that popped into my head one rainy day. It would explain some of the conversations later on in Order of the Phoenix.I hope. Set a little before Christmas on one of Ron and Hermione's prefect duties. It's blatantly R/H and Snape/Sinistra, with a tinny comment of H/G.  
  
~*~Prefect Duty~*~  
  
Hermione Granger, fifth year prefect, was briskly walking along the cold stone hallways of Hogwarts. The Witchcraft and Wizardry school was oddly creepy at night, even if it was the safest place in the Wizarding World right now. It was very dark and though Hermione used her wand for light and there were a few torches on the walls, she still wished for more illumination. The Fat Lady was only a few feet behind her, yet Hermione felt as if she was too far away already. She was dreading this stupid prefect patrol as much as she has dreaded anything at school.  
  
No, Hermione corrected, prefect duty is not stupid. This is simply a rather bothersome task that has been set by Professor McGonagall. It is by far better than facing a troll. The prefect smiled slightly at this.  
  
But it was annoying nonetheless.and that irritating voice beside her was only making it worse.  
  
"And I still don't bloody well understand why we have to do this. I bet they did it just to irk us, you know. Couldn't think of enough things for us to do besides the blasted O.W.L.s. I hate Umbridge."  
  
This comment was made by her fellow prefect and best friend, Ron Weasley, who had been complaining ever since they had departed form the Gryffindor Common Room. Understandably: Hermione did not want to do this anymore than he did, but she found that it was more agreeable to just keep silent. Ron was getting on her nerves.  
  
"Look," she said, trying to keep the agitation out of her voice, "You didn't have to come along, nobody forced you. Professor McGonagall gave this assignment to me tonight, so just stop complaining."  
  
Well, perhaps that did sound a little mean, Hermione thought.  
  
"Well, I wanted to come along," said Ron loftily, keeping up with her pace easily due to his long legs, "after I didn't stick up for you with the twins, that is."  
  
Hermione slowed down a little and glanced at him, noticing his defensive manner, "Yes, well, thank you. For volunteering, I mean." Ron just nodded and showed a small smile and Hermione instantly forgot what she was angry about.  
  
Professor McGonagall had requested that Hermione take over the professor's duty and to check the classes on the third corridor as well as the Astronomy Tower for violators of the curfew. Hermione's worst fear was to actually find someone snogging or in a.compromising situation. Just imagining Parvati and Dean.Hermione shuddered.  
  
They went to the next floor in silence but Hermione didn't really mind. There were so many thoughts to sort out in her head that she didn't know where to start.  
  
She made a mental checklist: she had to help Harry sort out his feelings, keep up with her studies and do well on her O.W.L.s, knit the House Elves some more hats, support Ron with his Quidditch, and be there for Ginny's newfound resolution. Not to mention figure out what to do now that Voldemort is obviously back. And not only that, she also had to deal with her own life and feelings about.certain people. It all just seemed so complicated. Luckily, she was distracted from thinking much at all.  
  
Hermione noticed Ron looking over at her and she couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. She glanced at him as well, "What?"  
  
"Nothing," said the redhead quickly and kept walking. After another moment he looked at her again, this time opening his mouth to speak. Hermione waited patiently.  
  
"What do you think of Cho?"  
  
"What?" said Hermione; this certainly wasn't what she expected. She came to a stop to look at the tall prefect. "What do you mean?" She snapped the question and felt angry with Ron. She didn't want to admit why she was really mad, even to herself.  
  
Ron had also halted and colored slightly, a sight that made Hermione's heart beat a little faster. "I mean.um.what you think of Harry and Cho and if they got together and.stuff."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione looking at him quizzically but not without some relief. She quickly made her face expressionless though. "Well.it seems fine if they did. But we both know it wouldn't last."  
  
"What?" Ron seemed very surprised by her answer and Hermione could only wonder why. "Why wouldn't it last?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at the redhead's obvious denseness. "Because Ron, neither is ready for a relationship. Besides the fact about Cedric and Cho and Harry's other problems, neither of them knows each other well enough to get into anything serious."  
  
Ron didn't reply at first but then muttered a small, "Oh."  
  
They fell into silence once again and walked on to the first classroom they were supposed to be inspecting. Hermione and Ron stopped in front of the room and looked at it forebodingly. What if Lavender is in there with Seamus or something? Or. she quickly pushed the ideas far away as she opened the door with determination and looked inside the quiet classroom. After finding nothing unusual inside she continued along with Ron, hearing him sigh in relief. After they had checked another room, Hermione felt more at ease with this patrol. Maybe it will be all right after all.  
  
"So you're saying that they don't know each other," said Ron suddenly, making Hermione jump in surprise.  
  
"What?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Cho and Harry," said Ron, who had stopped walking and was now seemed to be blushing, if Hermione made it out right by the light from her wand and the torches. "They don't know each other well enough?"  
  
"Well yes," said Hermione, wonder why he was still on about it.  
  
"So you think they should be friends and then maybe.um.date?" asked Ron, not looking at her.  
  
"Yes, that's one thing. Friendship is a good start for a relationship," Hermione stopped and turned red. Well I'm not being obvious at all. "But, frankly, I don't think that Cho is right for Harry. Right now he needs someone better equipped to handle his insecurities and emotions."  
  
Ron seemed to consider this and slowly nodded his head, "Yeah, someone better." He broke out of his trance shortly though and motioned for them to continue their rounds.  
  
Soon they had stopped at yet another door and Hermione was about to open it, when Ron reached a long arm in front of her, to block her entrance. He lowered his face closer to hers and put a finger to his lips to silence her.  
  
"Wha-," she started, even though her heart was beating frantically at Ron's closeness and found that she didn't mind his arm at all.  
  
"It's the Staff Room," Ron said quietly and Hermione quickly looked at the door plaque and found that he was right. "And.someone's in there," he added, putting his ear to the door to listen. "Damn, can't hear clearly." He reached into his pocket and pulled something long and stringy out.  
  
"Good! I thought I forgot them!"  
  
"Extendable Ears!" Hermione breathed, looking at the strings, "But Ron, we're prefects. We should just charge in there and-"  
  
"Hermione, please," said Ron with a roll of his eyes. "What if it's someone we know? Do you really want to see them snogging?"  
  
"Well no," Hermione admitted reluctantly. She didn't really like this idea, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. "But just for a minute. To know who it is."  
  
Ron nodded his head and gave her an Extendable Ear to use and put his own end of the flesh-colored string under the door and one end in his ear to listen. It took Hermione only a moment to make out the voices inside the classroom.  
  
"Why you twit! I was not the one causing a scene!"  
  
"Please Severus, who was the one that insisted to stay in the room and discuss the whole ordeal in front of our colleagues?"  
  
"Just because I didn't want to leave with you, alone, carrying a weapon no less, does not mean it was my fault, Sinistra! And I did not insist on anything."  
  
"Oh, I hardly consider a coffee mug a weapon! It was your own fault! You just had to mention my mother!" There was a loud scraping sound, as if someone had suddenly seated herself in a chair.  
  
"That's because she's a bigger twit than you! And I didn't have to mention her-she sent a bloody Howler! The whole staff heard!"  
  
Pause.  
  
"She's just worried."  
  
"It screamed at me to get MARRIED to you, Auriga! She's bloody insane!" There was a clatter of a fist hitting something in anger.  
  
"Well why won't you?!"  
  
"Won't what?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Get married."  
  
There was a silence on the other side of the door and Hermione realized that her mouth was hanging open.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" asked Ron in a scared whisper, eyes wide.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Professor Snape and Professor Sinistra." Ron gulped and repressed a shudder. They both put their attention back to the door. After a second they could make out conversation again.  
  
"Auriga, are you out of your mind?" It was Snape's voice, sounding cool and deadly.  
  
"Well it's the least you can do, after all that embarrassment." Hermione listened to her Astronomy teacher's response and admired the Professor's backbone. By now she would have cowered in a corner if Snape had talked that way to her. Then again, though Hermione, I would never have that problem with.Snape.  
  
Hermione suddenly seemed to realize that she was not supposed to be thinking or doing this at all. She quickly grabbed Ron, who had been listening in awe with wide eyes, and dragged him away form the door and pulled out their Extendable Ears.  
  
"Why-" started Ron, forgetting to keep his voice low. Hermione clamped a hand over his mouth and glared at him.  
  
"Be quiet!" she whispered, "What if they hear us? Do you really want Snape catching us eavesdropping?"  
  
Ron took her hand and pulled it away form his mouth. "Fine, let's just keep going." Hermione nodded and started to walk hastily beside Ron. After they were further away she cast a glance to the Staff Room door. Nobody seemed to be coming out and jumping out at them yet, so Hermione relaxed. She also noticed that Ron still held her hand.  
  
Ron realized this too and blushed madly, "Um.sorry." Hermione nodded and pulled her hand away. She ignored the feeling of loss that came with the loss of contact. Ron had become very awkward and searched for a topic of conversation.  
  
"Who would have though of Snape having a girlfriend, huh?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Yeah. It does seem strange doesn't it?"  
  
"And Sinistra?" Ron grinned, "I wonder how she stands the lousy prat."  
  
Hermione shot her fellow prefect a disapproving look, "He can't be that bad, Ron."  
  
The redhead raised an eyebrow, "Would you date him?"  
  
"Well.no," stuttered Hermione, "But that's not an option; he is a Professor."  
  
Ron's grin widened as he rounded on her, "Admit it, he's a git."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes once more. Ron looked at her thoughtfully, "You wouldn't date him, would you?" He looked rather disgustedly at her.  
  
"No!" Hermione exclaimed, then lowered her voice a tad. "Fine, I'll admit it. No Ron, I would not date him, mostly because I don't fancy grouchy gits, and secondly.it's just sick."  
  
Ron grinned widely at her, "Told you so."  
  
Hermione huffed her disapproval and started walking up the moving staircases. Ron could be so.so. The witch sighed again and slowed down a little, it didn't seem to matter how fast she walked, seeing as how Ron would catch up either way. He's gotten too tall.  
  
The two prefects made their way up the moving staircases, Ron making sure that there was no silence by keeping Hermione informed on how fantastic different Quidditch brooms were. She tried to pay attention to what he was saying, but sometimes his face or hair would become too much of a distraction. When they had finally reached the steps to the Astronomy Tower, though, Ron did stop talking and gulped loudly.  
  
Hermione noticed her friend's pale face, "Ron? What's wrong?" The redhead looked at her, his eyes wide.  
  
"I just realized," he squeaked, "that Fred or George might be up there." Hermione didn't have to ask him to continue. She knew that she too would be terrified if her brothers (not that she had any) were somewhere snogging a girl.  
  
"It's okay," she soothed, patting him on the shoulder, "If you want, I'll break it up.if they're up there." Ron looked at her with great relief.  
  
"You would? Thanks Hermione!" He looked kind of sheepish, "I really should have stood up to those prats for their jokes. Sorry."  
  
Hermione looked at him in bewilderment, Ron was actually apologizing to her. The world is mad! Instead she said, "Don't worry about it." She didn't give herself time for a blush to creep into her cheeks as she was already going up the stairs.  
  
Please don't let anyone be in there, Hermione repeated to herself over and over again. Despite her offer, the witch seriously hoped that twins, or anyone for that matter, would not be there. How embarrassing would it be to actually have to deduct points for such behavior?  
  
Much too soon they had reached the door, and Hermione, putting on a brave front, turned the doorknob. But it wouldn't open. Hermione panicked, someone is in there! Before she could think about it, she muttered "Alahomara," and the door sprung open.  
  
At first there was nothing unusual. The Astronomy Tower looked as it always did, with it's stone floors and telescopes standing by the windows pointing up at the starry sky. Except for one thing.  
  
"Malfoy?!"  
  
Yes. Draco Malfoy was sitting on one of the window seats, holding parchment and quill in his lap. He had been looking out the window and writing but had turned to face the prefects when he heard his name. He looked surprised for a second, and then quickly controlled his face into the usual sneer.  
  
"Weasley, Granger," he said coolly, eyeing their prefect badges.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, becoming stern and taking authority. It's only Malfoy. She had never been as happy to see the blond Slytherin before in her life. Hermione had already had visions of some couple up here, but now she relaxed and was ready to do her job. The same could not be said for Ron. His face was disbelieving and his hands had turned into fists at his sides-this seemed like a natural pose whenever the redhead was around Malfoy.  
  
"None of your business, mu-Granger," the blond seeker said. Hermione knew what he was going to call her, but must have changed his mind once he realized that they could subtract points from Slytherin. "I can be here if I want to. I'm a prefect too."  
  
Ron scowled at this but Hermione remained calm, "Yes, but this is our patrol night. What are you doing here?" She was somewhat suspicious of the parchment that Malfoy had been writing on.  
  
"Getting territorial now, aren't we Granger," Malfoy mocked and Ron turned very red. "No insults, Weasley? Cat got your tongue?" the blonde sneered.  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione snapped, holing on to her friend's arm. "Malfoy, I suggest you leave. You are not on duty and are out past curfew, I'll have to take off points for this," she looked at the angry Slytherin, "unless, of course, you have a good reason to be out." Draco Malfoy didn't reply but instead his pale, pointed face turned red in rage.  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything!"  
  
"Well then, ten points form Slytherin. I suggest you go back to your dorms, Malfoy, before I am forced to remove more."  
  
The blonde narrowed his eyes at her, and in a deadly hiss said, "You won't get away with this! I'll talk to Umbridge!"  
  
"Go ahead," said Hermione with more calm that she felt. Still holding on tightly to Ron's arm she moved aside and Draco Malfoy swept past them, his robes billowing behind him much like the way Snape's did.  
  
"What a slimy little-"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione cried, though she couldn't help but agree secretly. But saying so in front of Ron was practically asking for mockery. "Oh look!" she said instead, going over to the window and picking something off the floor. "It's the parchment that he was writing on before we came!"  
  
Ron seemed to forget his anger and walked over and looked over Hermione's shoulder at the paper she was holding. "What does it say?"  
  
"Oh my!" Hermione exclaimed, ignoring Ron.  
  
"What? What is it?" the wizard asked anxiously.  
  
"Ron," Hermione whispered looking up form the parchment with wide eyes, "it's a poem."  
  
"A what?!"  
  
"A poem," said Hermione, regaining her wits and rolling her eyes at him.  
  
"Give me that!" Ron grabbed the paper away form her and read it. His eyes widened considerably and his mouth was hanging open by the end of it. His mouth suddenly widened into a large grin. "Hermione? Do you know what this means?"  
  
Hermione furrowed her eyebrow, "What? That Malfoy is more sensitive than we gave him credit for?"  
  
"NO!" said an exasperated Ron, "It means that I have the most perfect blackmail weapon if all time!"  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione pointing a finger at his chest, "Stop right there! You are not, and I repeat, not going to use this against him! Do you hear me?"  
  
"But, Hermione. If I hold this against him he'll stop badgering you about having Muggle parents and-"  
  
"Look Ron, I understand that. But you can't do this. You'd be stooping to his level. You'd be a Slytherin. Do you really want to do that?" Hermione looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Well.not when you put it like that." said Ron uncomfortably and looked away. "But it's such a good opportunity."  
  
Hermione sighed, Boys. "I know, Ron. But this way Malfoy will realize that we have his poem," she smiled a little at this point, "and will be worried that we haven't done, or told anyone. He'll be in our debt."  
  
Ron seemed to consider this and finally nodded, "Okay, fine." He grinned again and his eyes sparkled, "But this is just hilarious! Malfoy writes poetry!" Hermione smiled as well.  
  
"It's rather good, actually."  
  
Ron looked at her incredulously and then narrowed his eyes, "I thought you said that you didn't like grouchy gits?"  
  
Hermione sniggered and started to leave the Tower, "I don't. I like oblivious prats!"  
  
As soon as she said it she wished she could disappear.  
  
Had she just.? Yes she had. She turned to glance at Ron, who was looking rather confused. He scratched his head and seemed to think about her statement, and then he shrugged and then went toward the stairs.  
  
Hermione didn't know whether she was glad or disappointed that he hadn't figured it out. She settled on annoyed and made her way down the steps after the prefect.  
  
Their trip back to the third floor was rather uneventful. Hermione didn't mind, she was still a tad worried she'd be cornered by Snape who would ask her what she'd overheard. Nothing of the sort happened.  
  
"Do you hear something?" Ron suddenly asked, holding out his arm in front of Hermione again. Feeling sick of being of the damsel in distress, she pushed the arm away and continued along.  
  
"No, I don't. You're just-" she was suddenly interrupted by the sound of hiccups right in front of them. Looking ahead she could see two short shapes moving towards them.  
  
"Dobby knows that room is right ahead," said the squeaky voice to the other shape that just hiccupped in response.  
  
"It's Dobby!" said Ron and sure enough, Dobby the House Elf came into view, a very drunk Winky on his arm.  
  
Dobby spotted them and started talking, "Dobby is sorry, Mr. Potter's Weazy, sir. Is having no time to talk. Having to take Winky to get better, Dobby must."  
  
"Of course, Dobby," said Hermione and then noticed something, "Why are you wearing all of my hats, Dobby?" Dobby was indeed, wearing many of her homemade, knitted hats that she had made to free the House Elves, one stacked on top of the other and a slant.  
  
Ron shot Dobby a look and shook his head fiercely behind Hermione's back. Dobby didn't seem to notice, "Dobby found then in-"  
  
"The Kitchens, the other House Elves must have left them!" shouted Ron and quickly looked at the House Elf, "isn't that right, Dobby?"  
  
Dobby looked lost, but nodded his head anyway. Noticing that Winky was practically falling off his arm he made his parting statements (in the third person) and left.  
  
"Well that was odd," said Hermione, looking Ron with a frown. Ron just shrugged nonchalantly and led the way to Fat Lady.  
  
Hermione soon forgot the incident and sighed in relief when they reached the portrait, glad that this signified the end of their prefect duties. She said the password (Skittles) and entered the Gryffindor Common Room.only to find Fred and Angelina kissing on the couch.  
  
"No more!" Hermione exploded, earning questioning glances from the occupants of the couch. She realized that she sounded rather mad and blushed at her own outburst.  
  
"It's been an.interesting.night," Ron said to Fred, by way of an explanation. The redhead took Hermione's arm and steered her to the Girl's staircase.  
  
"Thanks Ron," yawned the embarrassed Hermione. Now that they were back form their shift, she realized that it was quite late and sleep began seeping into her body. "For coming along, I mean."  
  
Ron shrugged again, though his ears were a little red, "I guess I noticed that you might need help."  
  
"Hmm." said Hermione tiredly.  
  
Ron smiled again and raised an eyebrow, "Maybe I'm not as dense to all things." Hermione suddenly perked up and stared at him in shock.  
  
"G'night, Hermione," he said with a wave and climbed up the stairs to the boy's dorms.  
  
"Good night, Ron," said Hermione, feeling her hear beat faster as she went to her room, changed, and quietly slipped into her soft bed.  
  
Maybe he isn't as oblivious as I figured, Hermione thought. Then she reconsidered.  
  
Nah.  
  
*A/N: Please review! This is (sadly enough) my first fic! And you know that reviews are good for the soul. *Nods head*  
  
Toodles! 


End file.
